


I’ve Fallen in Love for the First Time

by Fl0wer_boy



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort/Angst, F/F, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fl0wer_boy/pseuds/Fl0wer_boy
Summary: The reader is weathered from life, needing a well deserved break, their life seems to be stuck in a loop until they meet Rogerina Mercury.





	1. She

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie, I didn't think I'd be publishing chapter one so soon, I've got like 8 other projects going on so this one might be a bit slow to update, sorry kiddos. This is also my first reader-insert story I've written!!
> 
> Insert guide  
(y/n)-your name  
(Y/l/n)- last name  
(Y/m/n)-your mums name

You stood on the platform as your train rolled into the station. It was the same situation every day: wake up, go to tube station, get on tube, go to school. You got on the tube as the doors closed and the train started up. As it pulled into the next station, you noticed a girl from your school get on, her golden curls bouncing as she shuffled into the car. Rogerina Mercury. She was adored by almost everyone at school though her life was shrouded in mystery. Despite being popular she never held parties at her house, never got into much trouble, never really talked with anyone, and seemed to be nothing but sass. She took a seat across from you and smiled. You nodded in her direction and smiled back. As the train pulled into the station near your school, the two of you got off and headed into the street. “Hey wait!” A voice called behind you, you spun to see Rogerina jogging to catch up “You’re in my maths class yeah?”  
“Yeah, what’s up?”  
“Can you help me with the assignment due next week?”  
You were taken aback. She never really made an effort to make conversation with you, only the occasional ‘hey what’s up?’  
“Yeah sure, what is it you’re stuck on?” She sighed dramatically “Practically everything, I’m usually good at maths too!” You smiled at how flustered she got “Ok, I can definitely help, when can we meet up?” She shrugged “Why not after school at yours? My house is always a mess.”  
“Sure thing, lemme give you my number and I’ll text you my address.”  
“Okie dokie”  
You two made it to the school grounds and you typed in your number into her phone. She thanked you and skipped off to her locker just as the warning bell rang.  
The morning dragged by rather slowly, classes were dull, no one to really chat with, nothing ever exciting, but that all changed when the bell rang for lunch.  
As you walked to your spot where you sat for lunch, a few of your friends caught up with you. “y/n! Did I see you walking with Rogerina this morning?” your friend asked. You smiled and nodded “Yeah, she needs help with the maths assignment we’ve got” Your friends grinned and snickered “Oooh are you gonna go _study?_” your friend asked while making quotes with their fingers. You laughed and smacked their hands away playfully. “No way! She’d never be into me like that!!”__  
“Yes way, I can totally see it!”  
“Oh hush up!” you said with a laugh. “She just needs a bit of help with an assignment.”  
“That’s what they all say.”  
You rolled you eyes and got up as the bell rang for the next period, which just so happened to be maths. You took a seat and pulled out your notes. While your head was still down, you felt someone tap you on the shoulder, you looked up to see Rogerina smiling at you. “Hey y/n, how was your morning?” she asked “Not too bad, pretty boring though, and you?” “Just as boring,” she said with a laugh, “I haven’t really got anyone to talk with.” you smiled and patted the seat next to you “Same here, in that case do you want to sit with me?”  
“I would love to!” she said putting her bag on the ground and smoothed her tights as she sat down. You two spent most of the period talking and getting to know each other. You learned that she lived with her mum and grandmother, her middle name was Meddows, and that she loved photography “I always make sure to bring my camera when I travel!” she said excitedly, pulling an instant photo from her bag. It was of a small cityscape, taken from a window of a train. You smiled and handed it back “It’s lovely Rogerina, I never thought of you as the type to go adventuring.” She sighed and slumped into her chair “It’s so boring here, yeah it’s London, but there’s so much more to life than getting caught in seas of tourists and rainy skies. And please, call me Rina, you sound like my gran.” you smiled.  
“Of course Rina”  
The afternoon almost breezed by as your mind clouded with thoughts of Rina. She was an absolute sweetheart once she started to open up to you, rather than the stuck up brat everyone made her out to be. She told you she had to go home before meeting up for your study session, mentioning how she had to do chores and get changed before anything else. You nodded and told her to take her time as the train pulled into her stop. She blew you a kiss as she got off and you smiled back, ducking your head down to hide the blush that was creeping up your cheeks. The next stop was yours and you quickly exited the train and rushed home.  
You spent the few hours you had cleaning your house from top to bottom, making sure everything looked neat and organized. Your parents gave you odd looks when they came home. “Thank you for cleaning y/n, but what’s the occasion?” You laughed and flopped down on the couch “I’ve got someone coming over to study in a bit, wanted to make the house look nice.”  
“And who is this friend?” your mum asked, an eyebrow raised “Her names Rogerina, she needed help with a maths assignment” She smiled and shook her head “What an interesting name,” you nodded. “Everyone thought she was going to be a boy, so they picked out the name Roger before, but I guess it was a last minute thing.” Your mum laughed.  
“Alright love, whatever gets you through the day”  
It was around four when you heard someone at the door, you quickly left your spot on the couch to answer it. You smiled as you caught sight of Rina through the glass of the door. “Hey” you said, holding the door open for her “Come on in”  
“Don’t mind if I do,” she said with a laugh and stepped in. She wore a t-shirt and leggings, and her hair was in braids. “You look nice,” you said as she took her shoes off “Aww thanks dear! You do too!” she said with a grin. “My room now?” you asked.  
“Show me the way”  
You two spent most of the night in your room, mostly talking rather than actually doing the maths assignment. She lay on your bed while you sat at your desk, you told her stories about your life, that you had moved to London when you were 12, that all you wanted to do was travel the world. She hung on to every word you said until your mum called you down for dinner. The two of you padded downstairs to the kitchen where the aroma of pasta sauce and parsley was the strongest. Your mum and dad smiled when they saw you two walk into the kitchen “You must be Rogerina, I’m Mrs.y/l/n but you can call me y/m/n” Rina smiled and shook both your parent’s hands, “It’s so lovely to meet you! Please call me Rina” she said “Of course dear! Now let’s eat before the food gets cold.”  
You spent the rest of the night chatting with your parents. They liked Rina a lot and asked her tons of questions, which she gladly answered. “What do you want to do after school Rina?” your dad asked. “Oh I want to be a mechanic! I love cars!” This shocked all of you. She seemed so feminine in her looks and mannerisms that you didn’t expect her to want to be a mechanic. “That’s cool, I actually restore classic cars” your dad said “Maybe y/n could take you for a spin in one of them sometime.” you glanced up at your dad and smiled. He wasn’t as touchy about the cars and drove them often, but you never had the chance to go out alone in one of them “What kinds do you have?” Rina asked, toying with one of her braids “Lets see, I’ve got an old Camaro, a 68 microbus, and a 57 Bel Air” her face lit up as he spoke and smiled, “Oh I love 50s cars! I’ve always wanted a T-Bird, in either cherry red or pink” your dad laughed “Totally understandable, they’re pretty neat.”  
The two continued to chatter about cars as you helped your mum clean up dinner, “They’re getting along well” your mum said with a laugh “Yeah, I never thought of her as a car girl” you laughed as you put the dishes away. “Y/n? I hate to bother you but I should get going soon, mum’s gonna be wondering where I am,” Rina’s soft voice called. “Of course, you want a lift home?” you asked “Yes please!”  
“Dad?” you called “I’m gonna take the Camaro and drop Rina at home yeah?” Your dad nodded “She is yours after all,” You were saving up to buy if off your dad, paying it off bit by bit, you loved it. You grabbed the keys as Rina waited at the door, having grabbed her stuff from your room upstairs. You both headed out the door and to the garage where the cars were. She squealed at the sight of the Bel Air, “It’s so pretty!” you smiled “Yeah, the only thing wrong with it was one of the pistons and the seats needed re-upholstering, We haven’t really taken it out much but it’s pretty neat.” she smiled “I can’t wait to have my own car, I’d travel everywhere with it” you laughed and took her hand “Maybe we can go on a road trip sometime, just us” she laughed and squeezed your hand “I’d love that”  
You smiled, “I would love to too”  
As you pulled up to Rina’s house, you sat in the car just as it started to rain. “I don’t wanna go in,” Rina said with a laugh “I like spending time with you” you smiled and nodded “Me too, you’re so sweet” she smiled and ducked her head down “Thank you, I don’t hear that often” “Why’s that?” she shrugged “I dunno, guess no one really listens to what I have to say. I’m not the blonde bimbo everyone makes me out to be” “Certainly not,” you said, looking her in the eye “You’re so much more than that. You’re smart, and fucking fierce.” She laughed at the last part, thumping your shoulder, “Thank you darling, for everything”  
“Of course”  
By now you saw a woman standing outside in a bathrobe, shouting in your direction. Rina sighed and rolled her eyes “Looks like this is goodbye, I’ll see you tomorrow?” you smiled and gave her a quick hug “See you tomorrow”


	2. Night on the town

The next few days were spent studying, riding the tube, and talking with Rogerina. The two of you had grown close and she even sat with you at lunch sometimes. Your friends gave you questioning looks when she first sat down, but they soon warmed up to her. As the two of you walked to class talking Rina glanced down at her phone and squeaked. She spun around and snatched your hands in hers “Want to out tonight? I just got my allowance!” you were taken back by her enthusiasm but nodded quickly “I’d love to Rina!” She bounced up and down in the middle of the hall, almost causing a buildup in the bustling hallway. “Yay! I haven’t been out in forever! I need new everything!” she said with a laugh. You laughed and pulled her along to the classroom.   
As you two walked to the underground station, Rina skipped along side you, casually lacing her fingers with yours. You smiled and swung your arms as you walked. “Oh! I almost forgot! I need to stop at home to drop something off, that’s ok yeah?” She asked “Of course! No need to ask” you replied “Plus I want to meet your family” She looked a bit shocked but nodded, “Yeah sure, but I’ll warn you now, they’re a bit… odd” You shook your head, “I doubt that, they raised you and you aren’t strange at all.” She laughed and rolled her eyes “Don’t say I didn’t warn you, there’s a reason I don’t have people over often.” The train finally made it to her stop and both of you got off. She walked you through the large neighbourhood to her house. It was a little rowhouse on a quiet side street, just outside of Hammersmith. She glanced at you before you went in “are you sure you want to do this? You could just wait outside if you want.” You shook your head “It’s ok Rina, I want to meet them, especially if I’ll be hanging around you more” she grinned and gave you a quick squeeze “Thank you y/n,” she whispered. She turned the knob and opened the door. You were immediately hit with the smell of perfume and the blasting of the tv. “I’m home mum!” Rogerina called, kicking off her shoes and dropping her bag to the floor. “Rogerina pick that up, and don’t leave your shoes in a heap like that!” a voice called from the couch. You hadn’t noticed the older woman sitting there until she spoke. “Alright gran, sorry,” Rina huffed and turned to you “I’m gonna put this in my room and grab my purse.” She said gesturing to her bag. You nodded and gave her hand a quick squeeze. She smiled and jogged up to her room. “Rogerina? Oh! Hello love!” a voice called from across the room. You were met with a woman with a short bob cut and a tight fitting skirt. You smiled and extended your hand “Hi, I’m y/n l/n, Rina just went upstairs to grab something” The woman smiled back and walked over to take your hand “Melina Mercury, pleasure to meet you dear! I doubt you’ve been properly introduced to my mother” she said with a laugh, gesturing to the older woman on the couch. She turned and nodded at you “Rogerina never brings friends round, you seem rather nice.” You smiled and chuckled, “Aww that’s too bad, you guys seem lovely.”   
“Mumma, this is- oh, I see you’ve already met” Rina called from the stairs, making her way back to you. Melina turned to her daughter and smiled, “Yes darling, she just introduced herself. And where might you two be off to?” she asked “Oh just the market, I need a few things and I wanted to spend time with y/n too.” Rina replied, toeing on a pair of scuffed Vans. “Of course Rina dear, oh! And I’m going away this weekend for a work trip, but gran and auntie Bri will be here.” Rina nodded, turning to give her mum a hug “I wish you weren’t away so often,” she murmured. Melina pulled her close and smoothed her hair “I know love, just a few more weeks ok? I’ll get the promotion then I won’t have to leave any more.”   
“Ok mumma.”   
Melina laughed “Ok now off with you, go have fun, I promise I’ll be home before you know it!” Rina smiled and took your hand, pulling you both out the door “Your mum’s so sweet” you said. Rina smiled and laughed a bit “I love her to bits, but I wish I saw her more, she works her ass off for me and gran.” You smiled, “That’s so sweet, I’ve never met a teenage girl so close with their mum” She laughed “Aren’t you?” you shrugged “To a degree I suppose, I guess I just never really thought of it like that.” She nodded and the two of you temporarily let go of each other to get through the gates at the tube. Your hand immediately found hers again, intertwining her delicate fingers with yours. She smiled and glanced over at you “You like holding my hand?” You shrugged “As long as you like holding mine” She grinned and squeezed a bit tighter, her nails brushing your knuckles.   
“I love holding your hand y/n.”  
As you two got off, she excitedly bounced up the steps to the street, pulling you along with her. You spent the evening looking in almost every shop, Rina mentioned how she needed a new pair of jeans and socks, and pulled you into one her favourite shops. You glanced around as she pawed through the jeans, and headed for the hoodie section. You looked at them, a cherry red hoodie catching you eye. You pulled it up and smiled, liking how the colour complimented your hair and eyes. “Oh that looks so good y/n!” Rina said, sneaking up behind you “You’d look so cute!” “Haha thanks! It would look good on you too y’know” she smiled and laughed, “I dunno, maybe,” you laughed and held it up to her, smiling at how she looked. She laughed and twirled around, her skirt floating slightly. She looked so cute, and squeaked when her eyes caught sight of a mauve coloured hoodie, “You’d look good in this!” she said, holding it up to you. “I suppose so! But you would as well” you said with a laugh.   
In the end you ended up buying both, planning to swap them on occasion. You handed the pink one to Rina and she tucked it into her bag along with her jeans. “Thank you y/n” she said, leaning up to peck you on the cheek “Of course darling”   
After a while, you two found yourselves in a small cafe, sipping coffees and sharing a sandwich. You both sat in comfortable silence when Rina finally spoke up “y/n, I was wondering, would you like to go on like, a proper date sometime?” You looked up from your phone, not quite sure you heard her correctly “I-I’m sorry?” She laughed   
“Would you like to go on a proper date sometime?” You nodded, a grin spreading across your face, “I would love to! How about Friday? I’ll pick you up around 6?” She nodded, her curls bouncing “Yes please!”  
As you walked her home from the tube station you causally laced your fingers with hers, stroking her wrist with your thumb. She sighed softly and rested her head on your shoulder as you walked, yawning gently. “Sleepy?” you asked. She nodded and exhaled “Yeah, good day though.”   
“I agree”  
As you made it to her front door you turned to face her “Goodnight Rina” you whispered, pulling her in for a hug “Goodnight y/n”   
She pecked you on the cheek and went in, you stood at her front door and sighed.  
This was good


	3. Diners and Drive-Ins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's you and Rina's first date!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never really been good at writing dates so I gave this my best shot, hope you all enjoy! will be updating soon!

You waited at the door to the house, holding a bouquet of flowers you had picked up for Rina on your way to her house. Just as you were about to ring the bell again, a woman in a pink nightie and hair curlers answered the door, obviously annoyed at the disturbance “Yes?” “Hi, uhm, is Rogerina home?” you asked nervously, suddenly going red at the embarrassment. “She is, and who might you be?”   
“Auntie! Let her in. I’ll be down in a sec y/n!!” You could hear Rina shout from inside. The woman you presumed was Rina’s aunt finally stepped aside as you walked in, the familiar scent of perfume in the air. You casually stood in the foyer waiting for your date as the woman went back to her magazine. You smiled when you looked up to see Rina coming downstairs, her curls bouncing and her dress almost floating behind her. Your jaw dropped at the sight of her and she laughed “I just got it, gran tailored it to fit as well!” she gave you a twirl and you grinned pulling your hands from behind you back and holding out the flowers you bought “You look gorgeous Rina, I also thought I’d pick something special up for you.” “Aww thank you y/n! They’re beautiful,” she replied, running her fingers over one of the petals “Lemme go put these in some water and we can go yeah?” You nodded as she skipped off to the kitchen. “Look after her dear” a voice called from the sofa. It was Rina’s gran, a small smirk on her face “She falls in love quite easily.” You smiled and nodded “Will do, I’ll bring her back in one piece” both her and Rina’s aunt laughed and returned to their conversation just as Rina came back. You smiled and held your hand out “Your carriage awaits madame.” She giggled and took your hand as you headed out to the car. Your dad let you take the Bel Air as long as you refilled the tank and washed it after. She squealed at the sight of it, pulling you in for a hug “This is already so perfect, now tell me, where are you taking me?” She had been asking all day and you wanted to keep it a surprise, making it extra special. “First dinner, then a movie at the drive-in” You said, “They’re showing Breakfast at Tiffany’s, I thought you’d might wanna go see it” Her jaw dropped. “Oh y/n!! I can’t wait! That sounds so fun!!” You smiled and took her hand turning to the car and opening the passenger door for her.   
The diner was packed but you managed to find a table near the back, giving you some privacy. A waitress came and took your orders and you sat and chatted for a bit, once your food arrived you ate in silence, occasionally commenting on the food. as you finished up, the waitress offered you both dessert menus and Rina glanced over, her eyes pleading with you “Sure” you said with a laugh “Ok, I’ll be back in a moment to take your orders” the waitress said, turning on her heel to tend to another customer. You grinned at Rina’s excitement “What’s up baby?” you said with a laugh “Can we share a milkshake? Like in the movies?” she asked, her eyes hopeful. You swore your grin couldn’t get any wider “Of course! I’ve always wanted to do that too!” you called the waitress over and put in your order.  
You made it to the drive-in early enough that there was a ton of space in the lot, allowing you to park somewhat close to the screen. You got out to grab popcorn and pay for your spot, blowing Rina a kiss as you got out. When you came back with an armful of snacks she giggled and opened the door for you. “That’s quite the haul, you sure we can finish that?” she said with a laugh. “Not sure, if not you can always bring some home with you” she nodded, cuddling up next to you as the lot started to fill up. You giggled and put an arm around her “I never thought of you as the cuddly type” you murmured, playing with a lock of her hair. She sighed and looked up at you, her eyes wide from the darkness “There’s a lotta stuff you don’t know about me” she said, a small smile playing on her lips. She tucked her head into the crook of your neck and sighed, enjoying your company as the movie began.  
As the film finished you were sure she was asleep on your shoulder, her warm breath ghosting your neck. You gently nudged her awake and murmured that the film was over “How did it end?” she said mid-yawn. You laughed “Holly and Paul ended up staying together, with Cat of course” “That’s a good thing,” she murmured “I don’t wanna go home yet.” You smiled and pulled out of the lot “Neither do I, wanna go for a little drive?” she nodded, moving back to her side and buckling up. “I’ll go anywhere with you”  
You spent the rest of the night driving around London, the windows down and Rina by your side. You spent the rest of your evening talking about traveling together, Her eyes lit up when you mentioned how you wanted to go to Japan “I’ve been there! It’s so pretty! You’ll absolutely love it. We should go during cherry blossom season when the trees flower and everything looks a little bit rosier” You laughed and reached over to squeeze her knee “Of course baby, we’ll go everywhere”  
When you dropped her off, you stood at her door, holding her close as you said your goodbyes. “I’ll see you soon then?” she asked “I don’t wanna be all cooped up all weekend” You laughed and kissed her forehead “Just call and I’ll be there.” Rina smiled and nodded “Of course.”  
You gave her one last hug and let her go inside, her perfume still lingering in the air. You walked back to your car and started it up, going to get gas and head home. As you walked through the door you saw your parents sitting on the couch watching tv. “Well? How’d it go?” your mum asked. You grinned and felt a blush creep up your cheeks “It went great, she’s so sweet”   
“That’s good sweetie, are you heading off to bed?”  
“Yeah I’m calling it a night, talk to you in the morning”  
“Goodnight y/n”


	4. Why Study?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update, I'm currently at school and have been busy with assignments. Enjoy!

Exams were coming up fast and the stress was starting to build. Studying was your main focus and you had basically cut contact with everyone until exams were done. On the other hand you hadn’t heard from Rina in the past few weeks and you missed her. Sure you hung out at school and on the train but other than that you hadn’t been over to each others houses or had any dates. One particular night it got pretty bad, you had given up on studying and simply lay in bed, your head mashed into a pillow. You were just about to fall asleep when you heard your phone buzzing. Who was calling you at 11pm? You glanced at the caller ID and grinned, immediately hitting the accept button.  
“Hey y/n” a familiar voice said “Hey Rina” you said softly “How’s things?” she sighed. “Not bad, boring as all hell though, I miss you” you smiled and cuddled up against a pillow “I miss you too boo, exam season is the worst” “Mhm, I wanna go out with you so bad,” she said “Maybe we can study for the maths exam together?” you smiled “Yes, let’s”   
The next day you walked with Rina to your house after class, your fingers intertwined with hers. She chattered about her exams and the large amount of homework she was having to deal with, all while having to look after the house while her family was away “Even when auntie and gran are home they say I should be the one looking after it, builds character or something” you laughed and squeezed her hand “Don’t worry love, when you’re rich and famous I’ll make sure you never have to do housework again” she giggled and stared at you, her eyes twinkling. “We’ll hire someone.” You continued to your house, talking about your dream houses and future plans.   
As you entered your house, you mum looked into the foyer from the kitchen and smiled “Hi y/n! Hi Rina! How was your day?” You shrugged and kicked off your shoes “Same as always, uneventful” your mum laughed and asked Rina the same question “Not bad, even better now though, I missed this place” she said with a laugh, Your mum smiled and came to give you both a hug “Well that’s good, how’s your mum doing?” “She’s good, busy though, she’ll be getting a promotion next week meaning she won’t have to go away so often anymore” She said. “That’s great sweetheart, are you staying for dinner?” Rina nodded and thanked your mum as you headed up to your room.   
You closed the door and went to your dresser, tossing Rina a shirt and a pair of sweatpants. You were both dying to get out of your uniforms and into something more comfortable. As you both undressed you caught a short glimpse of Rina’s bralette, the black lace stood out against her fair skin. You felt your cheeks flush as you turned away, trying to ignore the heat that had ignited in your cheeks and core. You finished changing and flopped down on your bed, opening your laptop and clicking Chrome. As you typed in the URL for Netflix, the bed creaked as Rina settled down next to you “Aren’t we supposed to be studying?” she said with a laugh. You shook your head and hit enter, the ‘Who’s watching’ page popping up. “I can’t be bothered for maths, we get a cheat sheet anyways” you said, running a hand through your hair “That’s reasonable, what do you want to watch then?” Rina said, cuddling into your side “I don’t know, something to get my mind off school for a while?”   
“That’s a good plan”  
It was around nine when you dropped Rina off at her house, both of you were sleepy from the day at school in combination with studying and generally fooling around after school. As you idled on the side of the road, you chatted about anything and everything, exams, summer plans, college. It was weird growing up, but at the same time exciting. You loved living in London, but a change of scenery every now and then would be nice. “How about we travel this summer?” Rina suggested, twisting a lock of hair around her finger “We could go north and see all the towns up there, maybe visit the seaside.” You smiled at her enthusiasm. “I’m so down for anything Rina, we can take the Microbus and live out of that if you want?” She grinned and leaned over the console, pulling you into a hug.   
“I’d love that y/n”


	5. Gloomy Fridays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You plan on asking Rina out, but things go al little awry

Thank god it was Friday. You were ready for the week to be over as you boarded the train to school. Your week had been full of exams and you were glad that summer vacation was coming up. You smiled when you saw Rina get on at the next stop, walking down the car and sitting next you. “Morning love,” you murmured, reaching over and squeezing her hand “Hi” was all she said. She looked a bit tired and disheveled. Her curls needed a good brushing and her makeup didn’t look as sleek as it usually did. “Everything ok?” you asked, she shrugged and closed her eyes “Tired is all, didn’t have coffee this morning.” You nodded. Rina lay her head on your shoulder as the tube stopped at the handful of stations before the one near your school. You reached over and held her hand as more passengers got on, crowding the train. You were relieved when the train finally pulled to your station and the two of you got off.  
As you walked to school, a breeze had picked up, making Rina shiver, you gently wrapped your arm around her shoulder and tried to keep her warm, but she pulled away the moment you touched her “What’s up baby?” you asked, nervous you had done something wrong. She sighed and shook her head “Just not feeling it today y’know” you nodded “Wanna talk about it?” she shrugged “It’s really nothing, mum didn’t get home til late and I had a row with gran, that and exams have been kicking my ass y’know.” You nodded and gently took her hand “It’ll be alright love, do you want to go out tonight? Maybe get your mind off it?” she glanced over and sighed “Can we stay in tonight actually? I really want to see my mum.”   
“Of course” You smiled at the fact that she said ‘we’  
The school grounds were riddled with people, enjoying the spring weather, the cool air had seemed to put everyone in a more refreshed mood. You walked Rina to her locker and gave her a quick hug as you headed for your own, telling her to text you if she wanted to talk. She agreed and you hugged her again, smiling as you left. A few of your friends caught up with you once you were down the hall. “Y/n!! I saw that!” one of your friends commented. You cocked an eyebrow “Saw what?” They laughed “You and Rogerina! You’re totally into her! I can tell, and she likes you” you shrugged “How do you know?” “Have you seen the way she looks at you? She’s always looking for an opportunity to hold your hand? She looooves you!!” You laughed, shoving them playfully “Maybe she does, maybe she doesn’t, she’s like that with a lot of people” Your friend looked at you “Y/n, she clearly likes you, do you like her?” You nodded, your eyes glued to your feet “I do,”   
“Then just go with it.” Your friend said just as the bell rang. You walked off to class mulling over the fact that you both clearly wanted to be more than friends. Hey, you even took her on a date and she loved it. You smiled and began thinking of a plan to ask her out.  
As the lunch bell rang you played out the conversation in your head ‘Hey Rina, I know it hasn’t been too long and our date went really well the other night, would you like to maybe take this to the next level?’ You were excited but at the same time terrified. What if she said no? What if she laughed? What if she stopped talking to you all together? You were pulled from your thoughts when you heard the hall go oddly quiet, save for two voices and the occasional “Swing!” and “Girl fight!” When you got to where the crowd was you saw familiar blonde curls, now in another girls fist. “Fuck off,” Rina squeaked, trying to pull herself from the girls grasp. The other girl had the upper hand, being rather tall and more built than Rina, easily overpowering her. “Admit it Rina,” the girl spat “I bet your whole family is nothing but whores! I’ve seen your mum, she looks like a bloody slag! And I bet she fucks like one too, do you even know who your dad is?” she said with a laugh “I SAID FUCK OFF!” Rina yelled, finally managing to break away from the girl, however she tripped over herself and fell to the floor. A number of students laughed as they all started to scatter when they heard a teacher yelling to break it up. A few kids stumbled over Rina, one of them stepping on her fingers and breaking one of her nails. She yelped and managed to get on her knees, getting her bearings and wiping away the tears rolling down her cheeks. You rushed to her and pulled her up. She struggled against you, thinking it was the same girl from before but quickly buried her head into your chest when she saw it was you “Y-y/n” she whimpered “Shh it’s alright now,” you whispered, “You’re ok, I’ve got you” You helped her gather her things and steadied her. You didn’t want to ask any questions about what happened fearing upsetting her even more. You simply gathered her bag in one arm and put your other around her shoulders, pulling her close.  
“Let’s get out of here now.”


	6. Home again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time the reader and Rina headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some good ol' comfort and fluff. Enjoy!

Rina was in tears all the way to the tube station, her uniform was a disheveled mess, her hair bows falling out of place and her makeup was smudged. You held her hand and kept her close, glaring at anyone who stared. Once the two of you got on the tube you sat down and she buried her face in your shoulder, continuing to weep. “My mum’s not a fucking slag,” she said, words muffled by you shirt. You ran your free hand through her hair and soothed her, “I know love, I know, that girl is horrible.” You took off your blazer and draped it around her shoulders like a make shift blanket, pulling her close as the train got to her stop. The two of you made your way to her house. You kept your arm around Rina’s waist, rubbing small circles into her hip as you walked. When the two of you finally made it to her house she unlocked the door and kicked off her shoes, you following suit. “I need a tea, or a drink” she said as she slunk over to the kitchen, dropping her bag on the floor in the process. Your ears perked up when you heard her shouting from the kitchen, followed by a thud.  
“What’s wrong love?” you asked, rushing to the tiny kitchen “Of course they decide to leave for the fucking weekend! Of. Fucking. Course! This is the worst day of my life!” she wailed. You glanced down at the note on the table and sighed ‘Gone for the weekend with auntie Bri and gran. Please do dishes and hoover, transferred you money for dinner. Much love, mummy xx’   
You looked over to where Rogerina was sat on the floor, her head buried in her knees, and you carefully sat next to her, rubbing her back. You pulled Rina into a tight hug on the floor, letting her cry it out. You continued stroking her hair and hushing her, her sobs slowly turning to soft hiccups. You gently pulled the ribbons from her hair, setting them aside as she curled up closer and wrapped her arms around your neck. “Rina baby, it’s alright, I’m here, I’m not gonna leave you” you crooned into her ear. She sniffled and looked up at you “Please don’t, you’re all I’ve got” Your heart fluttered when you heard those words. You leaned in and kissed her temple “You’re all I’ve got too Rina” you murmured. She smiled and leaned into your chest.  
With as much strength as possible, you lifted her up and into your arms, balancing as you stood up. “Where do you want to go baby?” you said as you brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes “Upstairs please” she murmured, “Needa wash up and change”   
“Ok, let’s go then”  
You brought her upstairs and carried her to her room, laying her on the bed. She got up and went to change into something more comfortable and take off her makeup, you followed her into the bathroom to help clean up her broken nail. The acrylic had broken off and it had gotten bloody. She whimpered as you soaked the remainder of it in acetone to get it off, and made sure to clean and bandage it up. Once you were done you helped her wipe off her makeup and wash her face, taking extra care to wipe away the tear stains. You left when she began to change and you went back to her bedroom. For the first time you got a chance to look around. The walls were a pale pink and the furniture a soft grey. Her bed was massive and the blankets made it look fluffier than ever. The walls were covered with photographs of various places she had traveled to, an instant camera sat on one of the shelves along with film. You smiled at one of the photos, her and her mum, both grinning into the camera. You smiled at how happy they were, the writing on the bottom half reading ‘Mina and Rina - Japan’. You turned around just as Rina returned wearing a hoodie and shorts, her hair up in a bun. “Hey cutie” you said smiling. She scoffed and glanced at herself in the mirror “I look like a rat” she said. “Nah never, you’re too pretty” you laughed. She rolled her eyes and flopped down on her bed “Wanna stay the night?”   
You were taken aback by her question but nodded “Sure thing love, lemme text my parents”  
She smiled and lay her head down, closing her eyes. You shot your parents a text saying that you were staying the night at Rina’s and you wouldn’t be back until Sunday. They shot you back a quick ok and you asked if one of them could bring you clothes for tomorrow and Sunday. Your mum agreed and you sent her the address. You glanced over at Rina who was lying on the bed and smiled. She looked so small and delicate, her long lashes lay against her cheeks and her lips looked so soft in the light. You gently pulled a blanket around her and rubbed her shoulder a bit. You felt your cheeks flush and your ears go red and the thought of climbing into bed with her was overtaking your brain. “Mmm y/n, come lie with meee” she groaned, reaching for your hand. You nodded and quickly took off your uniform, leaving you in a t-shirt and underwear as you climbed into bed with her. The two of you snuggled up in each other’s arms and drifted off for an hour. You were both startled awake by you mum at the front door, dropping your clothes and toothbrush off. She laughed at the fact that both you and Rina looked as though you’d been asleep for hours, not knowing that you’d skipped the afternoon. You casually mentioned to your mum that you had supply teachers that forgot to take attendance that afternoon, and she was surprisingly chill about it. She told you both not to stay up too late and to eat something. You waved at her and closed the door as she drove off, leaving you both to do your thing.  
The two of you spent the night watching movies and cuddling under blankets. You ordered take-out around 7 and smiled when the doorbell rang. You went and got the food and set it down on the coffee table, letting it cool. Settling back on the couch, you stretched and put your arm around Rina, pulling her close and smiling when she nuzzled her face into your neck. “Hey Rina?” you asked, brushing her bangs aside “Mhm?” “If you don’t mind me asking, what happened at lunch?” she looked away for a moment and sighed “I was in health class and we were talking about like, safe sex and that, and this girl started making jokes about my mum, and like, I couldn’t take it so I snapped at her, but she kept pestering me about how my mum’s a slag n that.” She said, “Can we not talk about it anymore?” you nodded, kissing her forehead and turning back to the movie, she snuggled close and buried her face back in your neck and sighed.  
After your sixth movie, you were both ready for bed. Rina was asleep on her feet as she climbed upstairs to get ready for bed. You followed suit and afterwards the two of you clambered into her bed. You both settled down under the covers and curled up facing each other. You smiled at her and brushed a few strands of hair from her face. She was so beautiful, her bright blue eyes, silky blonde curls and soft pouty lips made her look like a goddess. You could feel her warm breath on your skin and you held her close, rubbing small circles on her back. “Y/n,” she murmured “Can I ask you something?” you glanced down and smiled “Ask away.” She looked at you, her eyelashes fluttering “Do you want to be my girlfriend?”   
You had hoped this day would come sooner. You nodded and pulled her into a hug “Of course Rina, of course” She smiled and gazed up at you, her lips slightly parting. You carefully moved closer, parting your own lips and slowly closing the gap between you two. Her lips felt so soft against your own, her kiss was sweet and affectionate. As you pulled away she looked up at you “You really wanted to do that didn’t you?” she laughed. You blushed and laughed yourself “I guess I did, I did for a long time.” She smiled and leaned in again, kissing you a bit more passionately this time. As you pulled away you smiled, hugging her and stroking her hair. She buried her face in the crook of your neck and sighed. You listened to her breathing slow down until she was fast asleep. It had been a rough day, but you were determined to make this weekend one of the best for her. You kissed her forehead and lay back into the soft pillows, allowing your mind to settle before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
